Multiboxing Guide
Multiboxing refers to the playing of multiple separate characters concurrently in a video game. In Initium, it is a key yet relatively unused element to becoming a force to be reckoned with. Why? Initium's no place for the storybook hero. It's a world of endless struggle and cold chance. In the terms of the game, characters cap early, and they're never safe from being one-shot. In the terms of what the hell does that mean, a violent death awaits even the mightiest of warriors. To reduce your odds of being cut down while you run like the coward Initium reveals you to be, or to at least ensure that when you do inevitably die, all the progress you've been lugging around on your person doesn't vanish like the life from your pleading eyes, you'll want to roll around in a party of your own control. In other words, you'll be expanding laterally into other characters long after you've hit the ceiling on your first one. That's how Initium is played, and it goes much smoother when you can do everything at once on a single screen. The means for that aren't built directly into the game however, hence this guide. There are many advantages to running multiple accounts at once, including but not limited to: * Being able to save yourself very easily. * Clearing instances with multiple characters, allowing for much faster progression. * Improved prowess at weekly bosses. * Farming locations with multiple characters. Twice the accounts, twice the loot! For more information on progressing into additional characters, see Vocandin's Alt Making Guide. Setting up in-game You'll need a different account for each character you want to play at the same time. That's just how the game works, even if you're using more than one device: when you do something with one character, you'll be picking up from there in any other instance of the game, as refreshing the page will make clear. You may not notice at first, if the game allows you to issue a command for the character you've still got on the page and then resume with that character. But you won't truly be playing both simultaneously. Remember the maximum party size of 4. Also consider buying premium, which will allow you to self-revive. Browser profiles So you've got two or more accounts. You might expect multiboxing to be as simple as logging onto each of them in different browser windows or tabs. But much like with different characters on the same account, each tab will pick up where you left off from the last—that is, unless they're using different sets of cookies. A simple way to manage that is to use additional browsers and/or private browsing tabs. Both Chrome and Firefox allow you have two sessions open at once; a normal window and then an incognito/private window. However, having multiple different browsers open at the same time can be problematic. Below are guides to multiboxing on both Chrome and Firefox; there are other methods, but these are proven to work very well. Firefox * Firefox: My tool of choice is SessionBox. It has a variety of useful features, but we don't need much for our purposes. Install it here, ideally for Firefox. It should place a box icon to the upper right in your toolbar. Click on the icon, log in as a guest, and begin as many new sessions as you'll need. You should get a tab for each one. Use them to log into your different Initium accounts. Notice the new sessions don't yet have any login info saved. * Tile Tabs is a free Firefox add-on that will allow you to set up your tabs so they're all visible at once. Install it, then find its icon in your toolbar. Select the left-most tab you want to tile and ensure the others follow immediately to the right. Then click the down-arrow by the icon and select ''New Layout ''followed by an arrangement of your choice. You should end up with something like the example I provided in the screenshot toward the beginning of this guide. * The ability to tile tabs is the reason many people choose to multibox in Firefox instead of Chrome. Chrome currently lacks that functionality. A version of Tile Tabs, and other programs like it, do exist for Chrome, but they only allow the tiling of windows. Anyone using Windows 10 can also tile windows by pressing any arrow key while holding down the Windows key. Google Chrome * While Chrome lacks the ability to tile windows elegantly, it does make up for that by having the ability to easily manage and create new user profiles. With each user profile comes a completely new set of cookies, so you can have multiple windows open, each on a different chrome user, and then each with a different initium account open. Keep in mind that private/incognito mode allows a second set of cookies, and each user profile can have a different incognito window open. Which effectively means that you can have twice as many initium accounts open as chrome user profiles. * Check out this guide on creating and managing chrome profiles. Notes and a warning That sums it up nicely; you can now run multiple Initium characters at the same time. Fair warning; if you send too many commands to the server from one device at the same time, you might get hit with a DDOS protection, which locks out all actions for 1 minute. Bot checks don't really do anything right now so you don't have to worry about them. Enjoy your newfound powers!Category:Guides __FORCETOC__